


Love to Love You

by Urgirl415



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Pet Play, Smut, Tags will be added, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, face fucking, handjobs, master/padawan relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urgirl415/pseuds/Urgirl415
Summary: One-Shots for Obikin! Mostly smutty, some sweet and some sad. Tags will be added as I post more!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan comes home to a surprise from Anakin.  
> Rated Explicit

"Anakin, I'm home!" Obi-Wan yelled into his empty quarters as he entered. He was a little bit shocked to see the living room empty and dark. Obi-Wan was used to Anakin waiting there, sprawled on the sofa or practicing saber drills, anxiously awaiting his return. Being the clingy man he is, Anakin normally greeted Obi-Wan with a running hug upon his arrival, whether he was gone five minutes or five weeks.

"Anakin?" Setting down his things, Obi-Wan quickly notices the unusual silence. "Anakin, are you home, dear?"

"Yes, master, in here!"

Anakin's soft voice echoed from their shared bedroom. Obi-Wan wondered what Anakin could be busy with to be prevented from greeting him properly. He had only gone to do some light grocery shopping for the two of them, but Anakin knew he had left. Not that he required Anakin to greet him enthusiastically at every reunion, but... he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the sentiment.

He sets down his groceries and gets to putting them away, still deep in thought. Bless his dear Anakin, but he could be codependent to a fault, the poor thing. Never wanting to complete an activity or experience without his master at his side, guiding him through it and giving support and advice.

Which is what caused Obi-Wan's confusion to grow even more.

With a quick prod at Anakin's presence through their bond, Obi-Wan found Anakin to be feeling insecure, anxious, and a little... aroused? That's curious, very curious indeed.

"Darling," he calls, "will you come help me with the groceries, please?"

"Uh, yes, in a minute!"

Ok, now that was unusual. Anakin was the last person to delay seeing his master, for any reason.

Obi-Wan had known him to run out, sopping wet, from a shower just to see Obi-Wan immediately upon his arrival, wait in the hangar for hours on the day of his return from a mission, and constantly poked and pinched at their bond to remind Obi-Wan to be home immediately.

Making his way to their shared room after having put the groceries away, he knocks on the door.

"Darling? May I come in?"

"Uhh.. hang on, just let me-" Anakin sounds like he's rushing, rummaging through something, voice wavering and anxious.

Obi-Wan foregoes any more pleasantries, opting to just open the door and see what all the fuss was about. They had been together long enough, nothing was to be kept hidden.

Upon opening the door, Obi-Wan is met with the sight of Anakin, sitting at the vanity he had moved into their room. Okay, normal enough, right? But when his head whipped around at his master's sudden entry, Obi-Wan realizes why his padawan was reluctant to come out.

His pretty face was covered in make-up, sparkly glitters, deep pinks and shiny purples. But that wasn't even the best part. Resting in his curls were _cat ears._ Fake cat ears, black and fluffy. Obi-Wan notices that he has also used the makeup to look like a cat, drawing on a nose and whiskers, as well as exaggerating his eyes and lips.

"I... I can explain-" Anakin breaks the silence and looks desperate, rummaging around in the drawers. "I was going to remove it, you weren't supposed to see-"

"I don't think there's any reason for an explanation."

"What...?" Anakin is confused until he feels Obi-Wan inspecting his thoughts through the bond.

"You wanted to see what you'd look like as a pretty little kitty. Is that right, darling? Why didn't you want to share this with me?" Obi-Wan has always been good at deciphering his thoughts and memories through the bond, and while he knows the answer to his question, he'd much rather hear Anakin himself say it.

"I was embarrassed..." Anakin is blushing now, skin showing through his makeup a brilliant red.

"You were embarrassed. So you were going to keep this lovely vision all to yourself?" Obi-Wan has stepped closer to him now, and grabs his face, smoothing his thumb across the blushing cheek.

"Lovely? You like it?" His eyes lit up slightly.

"Like it? Darling, I'm blown away." Upon further and closer inspection, Obi-Wan notices that around Anakin's neck is a collar, black leather with a little silver bell at the front.

He slips his hand between the collar and his skin and tugs, eliciting a high keen from the younger man.

"You like that, huh? You like when kitty gets yanked around by his master?" Obi-Wan smiles down at him and Anakin is all but _salivating,_ seemingly having overcome his humiliation in favor of arousal.

His mouth hangs open and his eyes get droopy. "Yes, master."

"Pretty kitties don't talk, baby. You know what they do?"

Anakin looks up in question, obeying and not saying a word.

"They suck their master's cock. Can you do that for me, kitten?"

Anakin nods and scrambles from his chair to the ground, hands reaching up to tug Obi-Wan's pants down.

"Just a second, darling. Stay there like a good kitty."  
Obi-Wan goes into the other room for a second, leaving Anakin hard and needy on the ground, kneeling.

When he returns seconds later, he has a camera in his hand. He sets it on the vanity and turns toward Anakin's.

"Go on, kitten. Be good and let me use you." Anakin's eyes are fixed on the camera and Obi-Wan's hand comes up to gently guide his attention back to him. "Don't worry about that right now." Obi-Wan sounds a little out of breath as he assumes his previous position, standing in front of a kneeling Anakin.

Anakin reaches forward and finally pulls down his master's pants. His cock sprang free of it's confines, hitting Anakin in the face with a loud splat and smearing precum across his cheek.

"Aww, poor little kitty." Obi-Wan wipes away the mess with his thumb. "Did he get hit on his pretty face?" He asks through a patronizing chuckle, and Anakin's blush only intensifies.

He leans forward and grabs the base of his master's cock, kissing at the length and giving small licks around the head.

"There's a good boy. So good for me, kitten." Obi-Wan his head back as Anakin continues his attentions.

When Anakin finally swallows Obi-Wan down, he looks up at him with big eyes, bobbing his head and fondling his balls with one hand, the other still gripping the base.

"Gods, you're good at this, kitten. Look at how pretty you are. You were made for sucking cock."

Anakin closes his eyes at the praise, becoming a bit overwhelmed at the lack of relief of his arousal. But he didn't mind. This is where his master wanted him. He was being good.

"Ah, ah, darling. Open your eyes. Let me see all of you."

Anakin opens his eyes and is met by the lens of the camera above him in place of Obi-Wan's face.

The flash hurts his eyes when Obi-Wan clicks a picture of him. Anakin dutifully changes poses and expressions as he continues to be captured.

"So pretty, kitten. So hot. These are gonna be so hot." Anakin quickens his pace on Obi-Wan's cock, never breaking eye contact with the camera, even as the bright flash abuses his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm close, baby. Want me to come on your make-up?" Obi-Wan takes another picture as a trail of drool escapes Anakin's mouth and runs down his cock and onto his chin. He nods as best as he can, and Obi-Wan grabs the back of his hair, allowing Anakin to relax as he fucks his mouth, still taking pictures with his other hand.

Eventually Obi-Wan pulls out of his mouth, and Anakin poses for the camera. He tilts his head back, rolls his eyes up, opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out. Obi-Wan's cum shot across his face and mouth, a couple spurts landing on his cat ears and his hair. The camera is still clicking wildly, and Anakin can see the flash behind his closed eyes.

Obi-Wan sets down the camera and pulls Anakin up to him, off of his red, carpet burned knees and into his arms. "You look so pretty like this, honey. Did you know that?"

Anakin nods in Obi-Wan's hold on his head, eyes drooping slightly.

"You may speak now, dear."

"I know. I'm just tired." Anakin leans his head to the side, resting the weight of it on one of Obi-Wan's hands.

"Alright. We'll get you cleaned up. I just want one last picture." Obi-Wan strips Anakin's limp body down to nothing, careful not to disturb the mess on his face. He readjusts the cat ears and sits Anakin on the bed.

He picks the camera back up. "Say...... My master came on my face!"

Anakin laughs loudly. "Master! It's not like you to be so lewd!" He giggles. "My master is determined to embarrass me, more like."

When Obi-Wan brings the camera up to his eye with a "Go on, darling," and a cheeky grin, however, he can't help but obey.

Posing like a cat, bending his legs up next to him and holding his hands up like claws, he smiles widely, partially dried cum feeling a little gross on his face.

"My master came on my face!"

_Click!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has to leave. Anakin is not too happy about it.  
> Rated General Audiences

Another tear falls down his face and dramatically splats against his hand, which rests limply in both of Obi-Wan's. 

"I don't want you to go." Anakin looks up with red rimmed, teary eyes from where he sits on Obi-Wan's bed.

Obi-Wan feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. This boy in front of him is his _everything_ , and he didn't want to leave him alone hurting like this, no matter how necessary it may be. 

"Anakin, my darling, if I could stay I would. You know that." He lets go of Anakin's hand in favor of pulling him towards where he sits on the bed, smoothing his arms down Anakin's bare back as his curls come to rest under his chin. 

"Can't you just tell the council to let me come with you?" His wobbly voice muffles against Obi-Wan's sleep shirt. 

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, however much we may wish it did. This is a top secret mission, Anakin. One Jedi only." 

Anakin sits up, and their noses are inches apart as Obi-Wan watches Anakin's face crinkle, forming into a pout as a high whine is forced out of him and a fresh wave of tears wash down his splotchy face. 

"If I could take the pain away from you I would. I wish I could so much, my dear." Obi-Wan's eyebrows pull together in a pained expression, his rough and warm hand coming up to cup the boy's contorted face. "I hate seeing you this way."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Anakin sighs deeply, relaxing his face slightly. "I can't be without you for six months, Obi-Wan. I don't know _how to_." Anakin's weak voice is nasally through his tears, and Obi-Wan feels his own eyes grow watery.

"There's no need to apologize. I don't know how well I'll manage without you either, if I'm honest. Our attachment really has gotten the better of us, hm?" Obi-Wan laughs humorlessly and Anakin half smiles. 

They know they shouldn't be as attached to each other as they are, but the sad truth of the matter is they also know there's no going back now. 

He grabs Anakin again, now laying down with the younger man almost fully on top of him. 

"We'll get through it, okay my love? We'll holochat every night, I'll send you letters, gifts, videos, pictures..." Obi-Wan tries to cheer his boy up, wiping away his tears (as well as his own). 

"Are you sure the council wouldn't let me come with you? Or maybe have someone else go instead?" 

"Unfortunately I'm quite sure." He looks down in disappointment, remembering almost begging the council to reconsider, which they obviously did not.

He takes in the sight of Anakin's face where he lays on his chest. His eyes are swollen and red, face blotchy and stained with tears. It truly causes his stomach to drop and twist into knots. He panics at the idea of Anakin in any kind of pain.

"You think I didn't try?" He asked playfully, narrowing his eyes at his padawan with a wry smile. Obi-Wan tickled at Anakin's sides, halfway desperate to lighten this horrible mood.

To his delight, Anakin giggles, squirming and pushing his hands away. 

"Besides, who better to do the job than the famed negotiator?" Obi-Wan asked with an exaggerated tone and flourish, making Anakin's giggles continue. 

"I guess I am proud of being with someone so capable." Anakin concedes, resting his head back on his chest. He grabs one of his master's hands and bends the fingers around and inspects the nails. 

"You guess?" Obi-Wan feigns offense, causing Anakin to lightly smack his chest. 

"I really will miss you, though. A lot." Anakin's tone shifts the mood of the bedroom back to what it was before, solemn and serious.

"And I you, my precious Anakin."

He leans down and kisses Anakin softly, chaste but loaded with emotion. It takes him a moment to pull away.

"Besides, you'll have Master Windu to take great care of you and keep you company." Obi-Wan mutters teasingly, poking at Anakin again. 

"Don't remind me! Does he _have_ to be in charge of me? What about Master Unduli or someone?" Anakin flops dramatically against his rightful master.

"Now, now. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Obi-Wan smiles adoringly down at his precious padawan, eyes shimmering slightly as they meet Anakin's.

"Promise?" He asks, puppy dog eyes in full effect. 

"I promise, darling. Let's get some rest, I'll call you first thing in the morning."

Knowing Obi-Wan will be gone before he wakes, Anakin settles begrudgingly into him, and tries to pretend his master isn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any suggestions/requests you have! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's bad at making out.  
> Rated mature or explicit idrk

"Anakin, _Anakin,_ you're going to have to slow down, darling." 

"Why?" He pulls away from their kiss with a slight pout, confused and slightly out of breath. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan moves his hands up from where they had been gripping his hips, making an effort to guide the flailing boy into a rhythm that wasn't just bouncing up and down. They cup Anakin's face so as to soften the blow.

"You're not... How do I put this lightly?" Obi-Wan winces, "It's not a race, darling." anticipating hurt feelings from his new lover. 

"What do you mean? I thought I was doing pretty good!" Anakin holds his ground.

They had only just started their relationship nearly a month ago, and Anakin had never even kissed anyone before then. He knew he was new to all of this (he also knew his master was not), but he didn't think he'd be completely _horrible_ at it.

"Yes, you're perfect, dear, always, but my lap is going to be bruised if something doesn't change. Not to mention my mouth." His laugh is barely held back as Anakin's face falls, a slight look of horror to it.

"Was I that bad?"

He had thought he was doing fine, had known that a little bit of grinding while kissing was normal ...after Obi-Wan had told him...

Okay, so he's really new to this. It had felt good to him, how was he supposed to know it wasn't right?

"Well," Obi-Wan hesitates and cringes slightly. "You'll get better with practice. Come now, let's continue." 

"No, I want to know what was so bad about that." If Obi-Wan was going to embarrass him like this, he could at least give him some advice. 

"Why don't you let me show you how to do it the right way?" 

Anakin concedes, and decides this is his chance to redeem himself, to impress his master. So he decides to give it his all. He launches full force towards Obi-Wan. 

He captures Anakin's lips again, into which he has his own lips sucked–and trapped–completely. 

Despite his partner's discomfort, Anakin moans, oblivious to any wrongdoings of his as well as any embarrassment. 

His hips continue their up and down movements, force behind them doubled now, low, muffled pats echoing through the room. 

"Ok, no- no, that simply won't do." Obi-Wan stops them again, and Anakin sighs dramatically and deflates, defeated.

"Shh, let me show you. Lay back," Obi-Wan turns and lays Anakin onto the couch, and straddles his hips. He grinds down slowly and rhythmically once Anakin is settled.

"Just relax. I'll make it better." 

"Oh, master," Anakin gasps out as Obi-Wan trails kisses down his jaw and to his neck.

"I know, honey." Obi-Wan whispers into the shell of his ear and follows it with a kiss. "You just needed master's help. Didn't you? Couldn't do it by yourself?"

Anakin whines high and long, feels his skin heat up and start to sweat.

"Tell me, darling. Did you need me to make it better?"

"I needed your- your help. You made it better, master." He manages through his feverish haze. The onslaught always catches him quick, especially since he had accidentally kept himself right on the edge of real pleasure for so long. 

His eyes unfocus and relax upward towards the ceiling when Obi-Wan cups his dick through his pants. His master takes notice of this, as well as his limbs falling limp and head lolling to the side.

"Slipping so soon, baby? Gods, it really only takes a couple words with you. Hm?" Obi-Wan smirks up at him, now fully palming him through his pants. 

Anakin's moans continue as Obi-Wan smoothly reaches into his pants now, and pumps at his leaking cock.

Joining for a kiss, their bodies press against each other. While Anakin is still sloppy, he's marginally better after having relaxed and opened up for his master. 

Their lips caress one another, bodies working together in a rhythm that they both find to be much more pleasurable than before. 

Pulling away Anakin pants "Close, master," barely decipherable through the slur of his mouth. 

Obi-Wan's hand speeds up on Anakin's cock. "You may come, dearheart. Whenever you're ready." He allows, posh voice in complete control, juxtaposed to the sweaty, squirming, incoherent boy beneath him. 

Breathy moans and high screams fill the room as Anakin reaches his climax, cumming all over the rough hand which brought him there. 

"Goodness, you sound like you just ran marathon." He hears distantly as he comes back down. 

"Shut up." He replies, mumbled out through his hands covering his face. 

"No need to be snippy, darling. You got what you wanted."

Blue eyes narrow up at him, unamused. 

"Oh, yes, just continue to make fun of my post-orgasm state. I don't mind, nope not one bit." His face doesn't change from it's glare. 

"Now, now. You like it when I embarrass you. Why else would you have let me take over your dreadful performance earlier?" Obi-Wan smiles at him knowingly.

Red hot heat coils in his stomach, whether from arousal or embarrassment he couldn't be sure. He knows Obi-Wan is right, but of course he'd never admit it. 

"If you'd never admit it, then you might want to consider strengthening your shields a bit, dear." 

"What _ever_ , step aside old man, I have a mess in my pants." Anakin makes to get out from under the man and Obi-Wan allows it, only because he feels a little more than slightly bad about Anakin's earlier actions. 

He really had tried so hard to be good, so hard to bring himself pleasure. The poor little thing. 

"Talk about shields," Anakin calls from the bathroom, "I can hear you from here! And don't you pity me, I'm embarrassed enough!"

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, darling." Obi-Wan saunters to the kitchen facing the doorway of the bathroom. "If you were really paying attention through the bond you'd know I find it absolutely adorable."

And if Obi-Wan feels Anakin's sheepish but hot arousal through the bond, he doesn't mention it, and sets to making some tea for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the best thing I've ever written, but I just felt like I should post something. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all are having a good day and that you enjoyed anyway 😭 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly and deeply appreciated ❤️❤️


End file.
